


Sixty-Nine Second Chances

by ElectroMotive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adrigaminette, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lust, Making Out, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroMotive/pseuds/ElectroMotive
Summary: Maybe they had some distant idea concerning what they agreed to when they combined a threesome with the snake miraculous?  Maybe all doubt was removed when Marinette told them "no holes barred" before they began?  What would an potentially-infinite threesome between Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami look like?Standalone one-shots branching off of the Adrigaminette threesome in Chapter 9 of Detente.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Setting the pace

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some one-shots that didn't make it into the final cut of Chapter 9 of my other story, Detente, and some other one-shots that can fit into that three-way that I am coming up with on the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detente is a bit of a long story, so this first chapter is to bring you up to speed on the relevant circumstances of the three-way between Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami. The fun starts in the next chapter.

“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

Adrien smiled, “eight times.”

Adrien slowly approached Marinette and smoothed his right hand over her corset. He dipped his hands down her back and grabbed a handful of her perky butt. Then he extended his fingers into the cleft of Marinette’s ass and pressed in on the anal plug. Marinette jumped and felt her muscles clench around the large plug inside her.

“So you’ve got forty minutes on us?” asked Kagami as she walked over to the couple.

“Yeah, roughly,” answered Adrien as he reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around Kagami’s waist just above her suspender garter.

As with Marinette, Adrien dipped his hands down Kagami’s curvy butt and pressed in on her anal plug. Unlike Marinette who had only just inserted her plug before they began, Kagami had inserted hers over an hour before while she was preparing to go to their apartment. Her body had gotten used to the plug so she wasn’t as jumpy when Adrien touched it.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s head and looked through his masked eyes -- that mask being the only clue that he was transformed into Aspik for he was completely nude otherwise. Adrien gazed into the bluebell eyes of his love, his lady, and dove in for a deep, passionate kiss. “This is awesome, I really love you Marinette.”

Adrien pulled his face away from the kiss and then turned to look at Kagami in his other arm, “and you.”

“Me,” echoed Kagami.

“You are wild,” said Adrien, “we told you that you could do anything you want and only I would remember. You really took that to task, both of you are really wild.”

Kagami grabbed Adrien’s face and pulled him into a kiss. It was not the deep kiss full of love that he shared with Marinette, but this one was full of passion and lust. Not for the decade-old affection her younger self had for Adrien, that died out after they broke up. This was her wanting to be the third part of their threesome, this kiss was a demonstration not of her affection for “Adrien” or “Marinette” but for “Adrien and Marinette” -- an affection which she punctuated by disengaging from Adrien’s mouth and quickly moving over to embrace Marinette in the same, fiery kiss.

“You must be tired,” asked Kagami once she and Marinette were finished kissing.

“Well I remember everything we’ve done,” said Adrien, “but physically it feels like I just started.”

“What have we done so far?” asked Marinette.

“Mostly just oral,” said Adrien, “we both showed Kagami that thing I do with my tongue.”

“Really? She didn’t mind it?” said Marinette as she ran her fingers slowly up her own corset.

“No,” said Adrien, “and you didn’t mind doing it either.”

“Oh nice,” said Marinette, “maybe I should do it again?”

Adrien looked down and saw that the five minutes was almost up and he had to reset the second chance once again. “Next time, perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Nine times,” said Adrien, “last time we just talked and then we ran out of time.”

“Oh,” said Marinette, “well we’d better not make that mistake again.”

“I wouldn’t call it a mistake,” said Adrien, “it’s good to get our bearings every now and then, make sure I’m still into it since I can remember _everything_. But yeah: I’m definitely still into it, and trust me so are you two. Now we get back into it.”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s right hand and walked her over to their bed. “Face-down please,” said Adrien.

Marinette swung her left leg out and placed the front of her thigh on the bed. Then she followed with the rest of her body and laid prone on the mattress. Adrien grabbed her waist and pulled up. Marinette followed his lead and lifted her butt in the air. “Come here Kagami,” said Adrien.

Kagami walked over to stand beside Marinette. She saw the red gem of the anal plug inside Marinette’s ass, reached out and grabbed her cheeks and manipulated them under her firm touch. “You are so beautiful, Marinette. I could just eat you all day long,” said Kagami.

Adrien smiled, “now Marinette, we have a problem: Kagami has had her plug in for an hour, she’s all nice and loosened up. You’ve only had yours in for a few minutes. I want to try something to even that out a bit.”

“Go ahead baby,” moaned Marinette, “I want you _both_ to do disgusting things to me.”

“Kagami, fuck her ass with her plug,” said Adrien.

Kagami leaned down and kissed Marinette on her lips. Then she quickly shifted to the back of her neck.

Marinette shivered as Kagami’s neck kisses electrified her some more. Marientte felt her goosebumps follow Kagami’s kisses down the back of her neck all the way down to her ass. Then she felt Kagami tugging on the plug in her ass. She felt the dull ache of her asshole being opened up as Kagami pulled it out of her, but after a few seconds she felt it sinking back in. At the same time she saw Adrien walk around the bed and stand with his hips directly in front of her face, his cock perfectly level with her mouth.

Adrien watched as Marinette lifted her head and opened her mouth. He leaned forward as Marinette’s mouth swallowed the head of his cock. He felt her soft lips gliding over his shaft as his head went deeper into Marinette’s mouth. Soon he was at the back of her throat, and was rewarded with the warmth of her tongue curling up and around the underside of his dick.

Kagami glanced up briefly to see Marinette’s pigtailed head bobbing up and down on Adrien’s dick. She then refocused her attention on Adrien’s task for her. She watched Marinette’s asshole opening as the big bulb of the plug lifted out. When she pressed in she felt Marinette begin to tighten up less as she slid the plug deeper into Marinette once more.

Marinette felt the characteristic dull ache as Kagami worked the plug in and out of her repeatedly, but even that too began to dissipate as Kagami fucked her ass with the plug.

When Adrien looked up he saw Kagami working on Marinette’s ass, then he looked down and saw Marinette’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. As a result of watching Kagami fuck Marinette’s ass and Marinette sucking his cock he felt a buildup of energy just behind his balls; he was closing in on his climax. “Kagami, let’s see how she’s doing,” said Adrien.

Marinette began raising and lowering her head along his cock even faster, sucking on him even tighter.

Adrien watched Kagami lift the plug out of Marinette completely, then she anchored her hands on either of Marinette's cheeks and spread them. Adrien leaned over to see Kagami holding Marinette’s asshole open a little bit.

Kagami looked at Marinette’s gaping hole. It wasn't a large gape like some of her employees had described, but it made for her an irresistible temptation. Kagami dove two fingers from each hand in and fanned them out. Marinette’s rim opened slightly, with very little restorative force from her inner muscles. Kagami instinctively dove her face down and stuck her tongue out, sliding it about two centimeters inside Marinette’s butt.

Marinette felt Kagami’s tongue passing through her asshole, then pressing into different parts of the inside of her tight rim. Then she felt Kagami’s fingers working through her pussy and quickly finding her clit. She sped up her mouth over Adrien’s dick in response to Kagami eating her ass and rubbing her sensitive button.

Adrien watched Kagami’s tongue sliding in and out of Marinette’s ass, and felt Marinette’s mouth speeding up over his tongue. He quickly found himself about to explode out, and he groaned loudly, “ohhh God! I’m going to cum!”

Marinette began humming, and then she felt Adrien’s dick pulsing. She increased the negative pressure in her mouth and then felt him start to shake. Then he released himself and she felt his warm semen inside her mouth. She then climaxed from the sensations of Kagami’s work on her ass and pussy, her orgasm washing over her like a long, thunderous crash in a storm.

Adrien stepped back and Marinette looked over to his wrist, “better reset, Adrien, time’s almost up.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Ten,” said Adrien.

“We must be having fun then,” smiled Marinette, “I’m glad it’s working out.”

“Me too Marinette,” said Kagami as she walked over to Marinette.

Marinette watched the beautiful Japanese girl approaching. She looked down and saw her strong but slender legs wrapped in the tight stockings that were held up by the suspender garter around Kagami’s waist. In between her legs was a bare patch of skin surmounted on the foremost part of her pussy. Kagami’s waist was tight and toned, not particularly muscular, but very lean. Marinette watched Kagami’s deep breathing, and her ribcage just barely showed whenever she exhaled. She watched Kagami’s breasts, supple and soft, moving as her chest expanded and contracted, her pink nipples were hard and erect. Marinette’s gaze then fixed on Kagami’s orange eyes, behind which burned a secret fire that only she and Adrien saw.

Kagami kept her focus on Marinette as she walked towards her. She saw the girl who had been Ladybug the entire time, taking her fill of Marinette’s slender legs. At the apex of her legs was a small, well-groomed landing strip of hair leading down to the treasure of Marinette’s pussy. She looked at the red corset, that sexy, damnable thing was blocking the view of her doubtlessly-magnificent breasts. Soon Kagami found herself admiring Marinette’s neck, resolving to taste more of her skin in that area, and then she focused on the bluebell-eyes that reflected the crystal-clear sexual passion that Marinette exhibited.

Adrien watched the two girls drinking each other in as Kagami approached his girlfriend before placing their hands on each others’ waists. Then they tilted their heads slightly, closed their eyes, and locked into a deep kiss. Adrien watched as Marinette’s hand quickly trailed down to Kagami’s ass and grabbed a handful, then watched Kagami’s hand running up the backside of his girlfriend’s corset.

“Marinette,” said Kagami while stopping the kiss for a breath, “I want this off you. Let me see all of you.”

Marinette obliged and stepped back. She ran her hands up the front of her corset then began untying the laces.

Kagami watched as Marinette unfastened her corset. Thankfully, that torture of waiting for her to undress was short-lived and the corset was loosed from Marinette’s body. Then Marinette turned around. Kagami watched Marinette from behind her, sizing up her backside as well, quickly noting the red plug between her cheeks, which also served as a reminder of the plug in her own ass, before looking back up to see the corset pulling away from Marinette’s body.

“Turn around Marinette,” ordered Kagami, “let me see your beautiful body.”

Marinette spun around, hands at her sides. Kagami saw Marinette’s breasts, with her hard, pink nipples, and immediately dove into them. Marinette cocked her head back and gasped when she felt the Japanese girl’s warm mouth latch on to them.

Marinette enjoyed Kagami’s attention to her breasts, but then she pulled her head up and into another kiss before pulling away and pushing her backwards. Kagami sat on the bed and laid back, then shifted herself so her whole body was on the mattress. Marinette climbed up onto the bed on her knees, then spread Kagami’s legs.

Adrien watched Marinette spread Kagami’s legs, then he watched his girlfriend plant her face directly into Kagami’s pussy. Kagami writhed in doubtless pleasure as Marinette licked and sucked everything between Kagami’s lips. Soon his girlfriend lifted her head and climbed on top of Kagami, lining their mouths up. Kagami lifted her head and claimed Marinette’s eager mouth for herself while lifting her right knee up to cradle Marinette’s waist. Adrien watched Marinette and Kagami’s limbs tangle and intertwine as the two women seemed to touch every part of the others’ body at once. 

Not content to stand by while Marinette made out with Kagami, he quickly knelt down at the edge of the bed and spread Marinette’s legs. He looked forward to see Marinette’s hips resting on Kagami’s hips, their pussies lined up perfectly, and occasionally catching a glimpse of one of their butt plugs, either the red one in Marinette or the green one in Kagami. He leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms up the sides of their hips and grabbing hold of the small of Marinette’s back.

Kagami was broken from the trance of making out with Marinette and tasting her own arousal on her by the feeling of Adrien’s mouth fixing on her clit. She was driven into heightened sense of arousal, already turned on from Marinette’s attention to her, but now Adrien’s added pleasuring of her pussy made her begin to reach her peak.

Marinette felt Adrien’s forehead on her clit, then she felt Kagami begin undulating even more. She lifted her head and whispered in Kagami’s ear, “you feel Adrien eating your delicious pussy? He’s so good with his tongue, and you taste so good I know he’s enjoying it too.”

Kagami was speechless as she felt her climax hit her and she began moaning, which drove Adrien to suck harder and work his face and mouth around between her lips even more. She felt her body come down from her surge, then she felt his head moving up.

Suddenly Kagami watched Marinette’s head lift up and her mouth open wide. She felt Adrien’s chin tapping on her clit and she knew Adrien was eating Marinette out. She waited for Marinette to lower her neck before pulling her head to the side and whispering in her ear, “now you feel Adrien eating your wonderful pussy; you’re right he is so good and I just came so hard, you’re a lucky girl Marinette.”

Marinette felt her orgasm cresting and then it released in a riptide through her whole body. She felt Adrien’s mouth working her pussy, his tongue flicking across her clit before he hardened it and trace it upwards through the rest of her pussy. Then she felt Adrien’s tongue pressing into her vagina, teasing her opening and penetrating it by a centimeter before pulling out again. She looked down to see Kagami’s satisfied face and then dove down for another kiss with the girl.

Then she felt Adrien’s mouth disengage and sensed that he had stood back up. She broke the kiss, lifted her head and looked back at Adrien, “is it time to reset?”

“Yeah,” said Adrien.

Marinette looked down at Kagami, “I really enjoyed making out with you, Kagami. You’re a great kisser.”

“You too Marinette, and I really enjoyed tasting myself on you,” answered Kagami.

Adrien smiled at them both, and then reset his second chance.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Fourteen,” said Adrien.

“You know, I want to try something,” said Marinette as she knelt on the bed and picked up the bottle of lube.

Adrien watched Marinette quickly apply the lube to her fingers, then bend over on the bed and reach behind her only to realize she hadn’t taken her plug out yet. “Adrien, um, would you mind? My hands are covered in lube.”

“I’ll help you Marinette,” said Kagami as she leaned her body over the mattress and watched Marinette pinning her left shoulder on the mattress and pivoting her right shoulder off the bed.

“You’re so kind, Kagami,” said Marinette with a smile, “Adrien better be careful, else you might just end up bringing me home with you.”

“I can’t help it, Marinette, you’re so beautiful,” answered Kagami before looking at Adrien, “you are a lucky man.”

Adrien smiled warmly, “I am so lucky to be worthy of both of you right now.”

Kagami flashed her trademark subdued grin at Adrien before turning back to Marinette.

Adrien watched as Kagami slid her forefinger and middle finger between the base of the plug and Marinette’s hole. He then saw her begin lifting the plug out of Marinette’s ass. He watched intently as Marinette’s asshole opened up and the wide bulb of the plug passed through. He heard Marinette whimpering gently as Kagami pulled the plug out of her completely, and just as quick Marinette’s fingers began tracing trails of lube around her tight hole.

Adrien and Kagami both watched as Marinette slid two fingers inside her ass and wiggled them around, before lifting them out of her ass and bringing them up to her face. She looked at them curiously before plunging them into her mouth for a few seconds.

Adrien’s cock surged at the sight, then he watched Kagami biting her lower lip.

Adrien returned his gaze to his girlfriend’s waiting ass. He climbed on the mattress over to her on his knees. Kagami followed Adrien onto the bed; whereas Adrien knelt behind Marinette, Kagami knelt beside her, rested her butt on her heels, and began tracing the fingers of her left hand up the inside of Marinette’s right thigh.

Marinette felt the delicate fingers of Kagami running up her thigh and finding their way to her pussy. She was almost totally distracted by Kagami to the point where she forgot what Adrien was getting ready to do. Kagami quickly moved on to rubbing the flesh around Marinette’s clit, which started a surge of heat through her body. She then felt Kagami’s body moving beside her, then heard the distinct buzzing of the vibrator. Seconds later she released a low moan as Kagami slid the vibrator inside Marinette’s vagina and bullseyed her G-spot almost immediately. She had a quick thought flash across her mind, something about the anticipation in the moments just before Adrien enters her other hole, but it was quickly drowned out by the sensations coming from the beautiful Japanese girl who was expertly working her way straight to Marinette’s core.

Adrien watched Marinette’s body begin undulating from Kagami’s touch. He made a mental note that from Kagami’s point of view she’d only had a few minutes with Marinette, yet she already had Marinette’s G-spot dialed in and had her building to a shaking orgasm. He quickly realized that he’d have to get going before it was too late for them to enjoy this round of Second Chance. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and guided it to Marinette’s asshole, pressing it gently against the pucker and looking up to her head, “you ready babe?”

Marinette was already too far gone for words, but she managed to nod her head in the affirmative.

Adrien pressed his hips gently inwards and felt Marinette’s tight hole spreading open, the delicious friction between her lubricated rim and the head of his cock sent energy coursing through his entire length. He felt his muscles tighten up even harder in his cock and he pressed forward into Marinette’s ass.

By this time Adrien and Marinette had anal sex twice before, she had a good idea of what to expect. She felt the dull ache in her ass as Adrien’s cock penetrated deeper; however, this time the inclusion of Kagami’s skillful work on her clit and G-spot helped her achieve an even greater sensation of pleasure.

As Adrien slid his cock deeper in Marinette, he could feel the vibration from inside her vagina. The vibrations were sufficiently dulled through Marinette’s pudendal wall that they didn’t overwhelm his sensitivity of his dick; rather, they merely added a pleasant bit of vibration as he felt the warm flesh inside Marinette gripping his cock.

Kagami focused on the sight of Adrien’s dick sliding into Marinette’s ass, while managing to rub Marinette’s clit and hitting her G-spot with the vibrator just right. Her curiosity began building, but before she even asked Adrien addressed her, “I know what you’re wondering: No it doesn’t hurt, not when she’s prepped. And yes: You are ready to try it as well, we’ll get to it later.”

Kagami looked into Adrien’s green eyes, the nearly-blank stare he had as the majority of his attention was surely focused on pumping his shaft into and out of Marinette’s butt. He still managed to make eye contact with Kagami for a few seconds. She lifted her eyebrows at him in an enticing fashion, as if to communicate her own newfound, curious desire to him.

Suddenly a speechless Marinette felt Adrien’s dick become extremely hard inside her. Adrien’s dick inside her ass felt very different from his dick in her pussy. Feeling the vibrator in her vagina under Kagami’s control, directly on her G-spot, helped increase the arousal from feeling his hard rod pushing through the soft, tender flesh in her butt. Before she knew it she felt the accumulating energy of orgasmic pleasure that signified an oncoming multi-gasm.

Marinette was accustomed to her multi-gasm. But prior to this three-way she was more familiar with it during sex with Adrien while using an anal plug. Having Adrien fucking her ass while Kagami rubbed her clit and focused the vibe on her G-spot seemed to make it even more intense. A brief thought flashed across her mind between the peaks of her multi-gasm: She was grateful she wouldn’t remember how well this combination works because she didn’t want to make sharing Adrien with anyone a regular thing. Just as quick as that thought entered her mind, she vanquished it and replaced it with a new, kinkier thought.

Adrien felt his own orgasm building, he began moaning to signify his oncoming release. But then Marientte did something which totally surprised him. One second he was watching Marinette’s body writhing around from being stimulated in three distinct areas, the next minute she reached behind Adrien and pushed his body away. He heard her whispering, “Adrien, take it out, I want to do something.”

Kagami stopped rubbing Marinette’s clit, and took the vibrator out of her vagina. Kagami and Adrien watched as Marinette leaned forward slightly, then spun around to face Adrien. She looked up into his green eyes and then slowly turned her gaze down to the cock that was just in her ass. She dove down with her mouth and clamped her lips over his shaft, feeling his head sliding over her tongue.

Kagami watched as Marinette sucked on Adrien’s dick. She noted her own building sense of horny nervousness -- or nervous horniness -- then she lowered her body until her face was level with Marinette’s.

Marinette opened her eyes and saw Kagami was just centimeters away from her face, watching with a hungry look in her eye.

Adrien looked down and saw the orange in Kagami’s eyes as she opened her own mouth and stuck her tongue out. “Marinette,” said Adrien as he pulled his dick out of her mouth, “I think Kagami wants a taste too.”

“Mmm,” said Marinette as she licked her lips, “she’ll love it.”

Adrien redirected his cock to face Kagami’s waiting mouth. Her orange eyes never broke contact with his as she closed her mouth around his cock.

Kagami felt the slippery cock sliding towards the back of her mouth, circling its underside with her tongue. Adrien’s cock itself didn’t taste any different, the remaining lube had a neutral flavor, and she felt herself become even more aroused upon realizing that this cock was just inside Marinette. She continued to watch Adrien’s green eyes but then felt Marinette’s fingers running through her pussy and rubbing her clit. She came within seconds, and then began to feel Adrien’s dick pulsing in her mouth as well as a strong groan of pleasure from Adrien.

Kagami pulled her mouth back from Adrien’s cock, and felt Marinette disengaging from rubbing Kagami’s pussy. Soon she was joined in front of Adrien’s ready-to-burst cock by Marinette’s eager face. They watched, mouths gaped open, as Adrien gave a few pumps to his own cock and groaned loudly. Soon he was shooting long ropes of warm, white cum, which seemed to go on for a long time. The first two shots landed on Marinette’s face, then he turned quickly and released two more shots on Kagami’s face.

Both girls felt the warm liquid land on their faces. Marinette was the first to grab Adrien’s dick and suck on it a little more, his desperate groaning and grunting encouraging them as the pulsing dick throbbed against her lips. Marinette claimed a few spurts for herself before pointing the cock at Kagami’s cum-covered face and aiming for her open mouth.

Kagami felt Adrien’s warm cum on her eye and cheek, then Marinette pointed the cock into her mouth and felt his load landing on her tongue with force. She swallowed the cum, then grabbed Marinette and began sucking Adrien’s seed off of her face.

Not to be outdone, Marinette followed suit and began running her mouth over Kagami’s face and taking Adrien’s load off Kagami and over her own lips.

Kagami leaned back and ran her thumb up the side of Marinette’s face where some more of Adrien spilled onto her, holding it up to observe briefly before quickly lowering it into her open mouth. Marinette looked into Kagami’s eyes and pulled her face in for a deep kiss, both girls tasting Adrien’s load in the other’s mouth.

Adrien came down from his orgasm and quickly looked at the snake miraculous. “Almost time,” said Adrien, “but that was really hot.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” said Marinette, smiling and giggling, “I liked having you fuck my ass and then sucking your cock, Adrien. I want to be a nasty girl for you like that more often.”

“Oh yeah baby,” said Adrien, “we are definitely doing that again.”

Marinette turned to Kagami, “and it was really hot watching you taste him after what he did to me.”

Kagami smiled, “all three of us are getting a lot of firsts. I must admit, I never would have thought to do half the stuff I do remember doing.”

“And trust me,” said Adrien, “you were pretty enthusiastic about a lot of the stuff we’ve done, but now, it’s time to reset.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Forty-two,” said Adrien.

There was a surge of lust in his veins, and a bare look of desire on his face. Kagami watched as Adrien’s lust-filled visage closed on hers, and felt his strong arms wrap around the small of her back and pulled her close. His hands pressed into her back as they slid up her back until her hair flowed through his fingers. He gripped Kagami’s hair and leaned his head back slightly to see her face.

Kagami’s face was a cross between desire and need. Her lips, soft and glistening in the light of the room, were desperate to feel his skin on them. Her slender body, already aflame from Adrien’s masterful embrace, began leaning into him and begging him to take every part of her. She pressed her hips forward and felt Adrien’s hard cock pressing against her moist core. _Oh it would be so easy to just push him back and have him inside me_ thought Kagami, _but I mustn’t: That is a privilege reserved only for Marinette… but he is so hard, and I want it so bad..._

Marinette, encouraged by Adrien’s lustful approach to Kagami, felt equally emboldened. Her mind went wild as she wrapped her delicate yet firm arms around the front of Kagami’s waist from behind. Adrien tilted Kagami’s head back, thus exposing the hollow of her neck. Marinette tucked her head down and began kissing the exposed skin of Kagami’s neck. Kagami’s eyes shut and she leaned her head back willingly, her body savoring the sensation of the girl loving her neck.

 _And Marinette is on fire for me too, as I am for her,_ thought Kagami, _I could have her, eat her until she screams, and she would eat me until I see white. These two could be mine, but I am theirs too._

Marinette ran her hand through Kagami’s hair, Adrien withdrew his. Kagami felt Adrien’s hand sliding down her shoulder, tracing around the curve where her arm began, and then felt his digits across the top of her chest. Kagami opened her eyes and saw Adrien lowering his upper body. A desperate, begging gasp of air escaped her when she felt his warm mouth close around her right nipple. _He could be mine, she could be mine, they could be mine,_ thought Kagami, her mind caught in a loop perpetuated by her carnal desire to have both of them.

Adrien’s tongue rolled over Kagami’s nipple, his right hand grabbing it from underneath. His left hand around her back, pushing her chest into his face. He tasted the hint of sweat that had accumulated the creamy, soft-as-silk skin that was showing goosebumps around her breasts. Even her skin seemed to be begging for him to take her. He began to question his rule, the temptation of Kagami’s willing body becoming too much for him to bear.

Marinette felt Kagami’s body heating up as she continued to kiss on her neck. She wanted more of the girl, and she knew Adrien had to see how much Kagami wanted more as well. “Adrien,” said Marinette, “do you think maybe, just this once, you could…”

“Oh fuck yes!” exclaimed Adrien, knowing all too well what Marinette was about to say.

Adrien straightened his body up and began pulling Kagami towards the bed. He stood aside as she approached it and sat down. Marinette stood in front of her and looked down, seeing Adrien’s rock-hard cock just next to her face. Kagami looked at his cock too. She grabbed it, closed her eyes, and quickly plunged it into her mouth and began sliding her head up and down his head, only going a few centimeters in either direction.

“Oh, Kagami,” said Marinette, “you’re so beautiful with Adrien’s cock in your perfect mouth.”

Marinette got closer to Kagami’s face, placed her hand on the girl’s jaw, and turned her away from Adrien’s cock to face her. Marinette dove her open mouth in to kiss Kagami, “how much more beautiful will you be with Adrien fucking you?”

Adrien pushed backwards on Kagami’s shoulders, but he needed only the lightest touch to have the girl falling gracefully backwards. Her garter suspenders stretched in front as she laid back. She raised her knees above her body and spread her legs apart.

Kagami felt the warm air of the room washing over her wet sex. Marinette looked down into her eyes as she climbed on the bed alongside her and quickly hoisted her right leg over Kagami’s head. Her face was now centimeters from Marinette’s pussy. _Now she is mine,_ thought Kagami.

Adrien’s cock brushed against the warm, wet lips of Kagami’s pussy. He pressed his cock into her lips and slid it downwards until he felt the begging hole of her entrance. He looked up to Kagami’s face, nearly-obscured by Marinette’s pussy, but still seeing the girl’s orange eyes communicating her unspoken, burning desire to have them take her in every way possible. He pressed forward and felt Kagami’s vagina opening around his cock.

Kagami’s body screamed as Adrien’s dick entered her. Every nerve cluster in her walls sent the most-powerful signal of pleasure to her brain. Every motion Adrien made inside Kagami added to her want and desire for more. She would undo herself just on the sensation of Adrien’s cock in her pussy, were it not for Marinette’s pussy directly above her face giving her an outlet for her own buildup of pleasure.

Marinette laid the front of her body down on top of Kagami, her head just above where Adrien was fucking Kagami’s pussy. Kagami began pressing her mouth into Marinette’s lips, working her tongue expertly around her sex. Marinette felt Adrien grabbing her by her pigtail and pull her head up, meeting her mouth for a deep, passionate kiss.

Kagami felt the girl on top of her moaning as she tasted her arousal all throughout her pussy. She opened her eyes and saw before her the glistening gem of the metal plug in Marinette’s ass. She snaked her hand around and wrapped it above Marinette’s waist, then reached down and began moving the plug inside Marinette. She felt Marinette jump slightly, then moan loudly. “Marinette,” said Kagami, “I want you to do the same thing to me.”

Marinette lowered her head and dropped her left elbow to the surface of the mattress. She worked her left hand under Kagami’s left butt cheek, finally getting herself into a position to play with Kagami’s own anal plug.

Within seconds Kagami was feeling a storm of arousal coursing through her veins. Adrien’s cock sliding in and out of her tight vagina, Marinette’s warm mouth sucking her clit -- and adjusting her pace according to how fervently Kagami ate Marinette out -- as well as Marinette moving the metal plug inside Kagami’s ass, which in turn made Kagami’s vagina tighter as Adrien penetrated it, all of it quickly brought Kagami to a crashing orgasm, screaming and writhing under Marinette. She felt Adrien grab hold of her hips and slamming his cock deep into her, hitting her G-spot, and amplifying her orgasm. She spasmed and felt her walls get impossibly tight, but even still Adrien managed to penetrate her deep in her core. She clenched her entire lower body, which made her plug feel like it was getting bigger inside her, and made Adrien’s cock feel that much bigger.

Adrien felt the buildup of an explosive orgasm inside him. “Ohhh,” grunted Adrien, “I’m gonna cum.”

He looked down and saw Marinette’s head speed up on eating Kagami’s pussy. Within seconds Marinette began moaning and screaming as well. Finally Adrien felt himself exploding deep into Kagami. He pulled himself out of her slightly and continued shooting his load into her.

Marinette lifted her head, thoroughly satisfied and still ready to feel Kagami eating her and playing with her plug. Then she saw Adrien’s cock slide out of Kagami and saw his cum flowing out of her. She quickly dipped her head down and began sucking it into her mouth, then resumed eating Kagami as more of Adrien’s load escaped her, greedily capturing his errant seed for herself.

Both women began calming down. Adrien watched the fiery, passionate sixty-nining between the two women become a more tender, slow-going mutual oral pleasure. Then after a few seconds, Marinette lifted her head to see Adrien, who dove his face down and kissed Marinette, tasting Kagami and a little bit of himself on her lips. He then turned his attention towards Kagami’s pussy, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then finished with a long swipe of his tongue from her vagina up to her clit.

“Mmmmm,” moaned Marinette as she climbed off Kagami and as Adrien refocused on her, “that was hot, but I think it’s time to reset now.”

Kagami looked up at the ceiling as she felt a new feeling wash over her. She had been well and truly fucked, she had both of them as she desired. She was speechless and thoughtless, breathing steadily, savoring the memory as long as she could of Adrien’s cock deep inside her while Marinette ate her. She lamented that she wouldn’t remember it, but for the next few seconds that erotic experience was the only thought in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit out of order with the iterations of second-chance on this one. Not to worry, there's plenty of steamy three-way action yet to come!


End file.
